Prankster King
by Queen-Suriya
Summary: Jak has earned the title of Prankster King at Haven High, he is after the hottest girl in school, but also the goody two shoes, Keira, what happens when Principal Praxis comes up with a plan to stop Jak from pulling pranks? What happens when it backfires?
1. The Prankster King

Suri: OMG!!!!!!! another new story!!!!!!!

Muteki: your stories suck sis!!!!!

Suri: oh, ppls, I forgot to introduce my brother, Muteki, Teki for short, he will be helping me host my stories from here on out!!!

Teki: ...she forced me to of course...

Suri: aww can it...

Teki: -mutters under breath-...bitch...

Suri: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!!!!

Teki: Nothing, nothing at all dearest sister of mine who I love so much...

Suri: ok, Teki you get a few second head start while I get a quick word in.

Teki: -runs away-

Suri: ok so , I don't own the Jak or any of the other characters I use in this story, but I do own the plot!! ok on with the fic...and chasing retarded little nine year old brothers... -chases after Muteki-  
--------------------------------------Pairings, so you don't get confused-  
Jak x Keira

Daxter x Tess

Torn x Ashlin -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was their first day of 12 grade, Jak was sitting up in his room going over what the big plan was for the day, but he had to hurry, the rest of the group was waiting for him outside. Jak was the Prankster King at Haven High,Torn, Daxter and himself made up their team of pranksters, and of course he couldn't forget his bad girl, Ashlin. (AN: I already told you the pairings, Jak and Ashlin are going to break up) Jak always had managed to pick up the hottest girl in school, but for now he'd have to settle for second best. Once he made it outside he found the rest of the group waiting, all except Ashlin.

"Yo, Torn, you seen Ashlin?" Jak yelled down the driveway as he approached them.

"Nope, she must not be here yet, either that or she's playing hookey." Torn replied.

As they walked to school Jak passed around the notebook that held today's prank. Their pranks always went alittle overboard, like today, they were planning on putting a small land mine on Principal Praxis's chair at the big assembly, not a mine that would blow him up, it will just explode enough to cause an uproar of the students.

"I bet when we do this he is gonna be so pissed" Daxter exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we'll also start off the school yeah with a bang, litterally" Torn said just as they appoached the school.  
-  
After the assembly, and the explosion, we find our group just walking out of the office with ten detentions each.

' I've got to figure out a way to put an end to this.' Principal Praxis thought to himself, just then the best student in the school passed by his office door, and an idea suddenly came to him.

"Keira, would you come in here for a moment?" He called out just as she passed by.

"Yes Principal Praxis, you called?" Keira replied, Keira was a straight A student, and an all out goody two shoes.

"Would you do me a favor, I have an ideaa to stop Jak and his crew from pulling pranks." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll do anything if it will stop those trouble-makers from disrupting class."

" Well, I need you to figure out how to get rid of Ashlin, and be Jak's new bad girl..." Principal Praxis replied smoothly.

"You what me to WHAT!!" Keira all but screamed at him.

"I want you to be Jak's new bad girl, I've been watching him, and I know he wants you, and I believe you're the only one who could put an end to his pranks." He said.

"Fine I'll do it, if only to stop them." Keira said as she walked out of the room.

Principal Praxis wore a triumphant grin on his face, thinking that the trouble makers would be taken down, but little did he know his plan would fail.  
-  
Suri: - runs back on to screen holding a baseball bat- Well, what do you think??? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Teki: - slowly walks on to screen with arm in cast- she broke my arm, I'm calling Childrens Services.

Suri: I won't get taken away, Mom and Dad will, and we'll both end up in foster homes, so don't, ok now, where was I , oh yeah, REVIEW!!!!!!! ...or share the same fate as my brother. -grins evily and starts hitting bat of off the aplm of my hand- 


	2. Jaks New BadGirl

Suri: srry it took so long, I kind of had a writers block, heh heh.

Teki: Tell Me about it...

Suri: can it!

Teki: Make me!

Suri: remember what I did last time??

Teki: Shutting up now...

Suri: That's what I thought...

Rei: ...

Suri: Queit much?

Rei: ...

Suri: Whatever, on with the fic!  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keira walked down the halls thinking of a plan to get Jak after her.'I might just have to pull a prank of my own, just to get his attention...' She thought, coming up with the perfect prank. 'If I go through with this, the whole school will know about the prank...I'll do it!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next before school Keira had all the supplies she needed for her first prank. 'I hope this works..'Right before the morning annoucments keira got rid of Principal Praxis and hooked up another microphone to his, and hid in the janitors closet across the hall, she had bought a mini microphone and set it to sound like his voice, and faked the announcements.

"Hello students, for those of you who missed the assembly yesterday, I would like to say a few things about myself. I▓m Principle Praxis and I'd like to say I have a big saggy butt that I like to scratch and sniff every hour on the hour. And also need to put on extra deodorant since I don▓t take a showers not until Friday nights, which is once a week. 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Somewhere with Jak and his crew.

"Who's doing this? I didn't even plan to do something like this." Jak wondered out loud.

"Well, it's not me, I'm sitting right here and Torn and Ashlin are sick." Daxter replied curiously also wondering who could be doing this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Some where else with Principal Praxis.

"What the duce is going on?"(sorry, I couldn't help myself.) Principal Praxis said as he walked into his office, only to find no one there, but he did see a wire leading out of the room. He followed the wire to the janitors closet across the hall. He opened the door ready to give this prankster a piece of his mind, only to find Keira behind it.

"KEIRA?!?!" Principal Praxis all but yelled at her.

"Why , hello there Principal Praxis, how are you and your saggy butt this morning?" Keira said cheerfully while still holding down the button for the mic.

"TO MY OFFICE NOW, YOUNG LADY!!" He screamed as he pulled her away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Back with Jak.

"So , Miss Goody-Two-Shoes has come to the prankster side , eh? Maybe I'll be gettin' a new bad girl soon." Jak said while thinking to himself. 'Finally, I have a chance with the girl I've wanted for as long as I can remember, thank god no ones knows that though, or my rep would go down the toilet and beyond.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suri:Should I end it here??

Teki: YES!!!

Suri: Nah, I promised a few people longer chapters.

Teki: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Keira leave Principal Praxis's office with detention.

"Just what I need, a detention!"She thought about the trouble she would be in with her parents, but she wasn't able to think long before she bumped into a hard chest and fell backwards.

"Well, well, well, look at the little prankster girl I ran into."Jak sniggered, amused with the fact that even after a prank like that she could still get lost in thought.

" I don;t have time for this right now Jak, now would you please move?" She said aloud while silently thinking to herself. 'playing hard to get, always gets a boy to chase you.'

"and what if I said no?"Jak questioned.

"I'll have to make you move then." she said while looking up at him to show she wasn't lying.

" I'll make you a deal then." Jak immplyed.

"What kind of deal??" She questioned.

" You be my bad girl, and I'll get out of your way." He said, hoping to God she said yes.

"Fine." Keira said while inwardly jumping for joy at the fact her mission was on track.

⌠Well, since you▓re my bad girl now, and apart of our gang now, there are some rules we need to go over.■ Jak said looking down at her. Keira looked up at him. Giving her full attention to him. ⌠Rule number one: No telling up coming pranks to anyone else beside the people in our group. Two: We meet up everyday before school and discuss what this weeks prank is, but you don▓t have to be there on time like the rest of us do, you can arrive late if you want to, just not to late or you▓ll miss the prank. Three: I can call you what ever I want or I can do anything I want to you. Expect take advantage of you if you think I am, and then you can stop me because I respect you and your body. And┘that▓s pretty much it!■

She nodded taking in all of the information that he gave her.

"I'll catch ya later babe." he said as he walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Suri: and that's where I'l end it.

Teki: Finally!

Suri: Whatever, REVIEW, and tell what you think should happen next! 


End file.
